


Feathers and Horns

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Hybrid AU, IM MAKING A NEW SHIP OKAY, M/M, Mating Season, Self-Lubrication, Threesome, Wing Kink, freehullwood, freellum, freewoodum, heat - Freeform, hullwood, rt hybrid AU, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a Lyrebird hybrid, and problems arise with his boyfriend, Ryan, and a fellow bird hybrid in the office, Matt, when Gavin enters mating season and begins attracting quite a bit of attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES, IM STARTING A REVOLUTION AND THE NAME OF THAT REVOLUTION IS FREELLUM
> 
> RT Hybrid AU created by the beautiful http://padalickingood.tumblr.com/
> 
> Give it a look-see if you don't know what it is!

Around every twenty days or so, a cow goes into a heat of sorts. With Ryan, it wasn't a big problem; he'd take his boyfriend Gavin home, spend the night fucking him raw, and the bird hybrid would spend most of his time standing and flying the next day.  
  
However, when Gavin entered mating season, an entirely new problem arose. See, Gavin had no clue that he entered any sort of mating season, and the week-long sexual and enticing movements of his feathers went unnoticed to him; they did not, however, go unnoticed by other bird hybrids. The most intrigued of the very few bird hybrids at Rooster Teeth was the head rooster himself, Matt Hullum.  
  
Of course, precautions were taken. Gavin was to stay in his little house, away from Geoff's wife (who was coincidentally of bird hybrid origins) and Miles kept his raven-hybrid girlfriend far away from the ever-so-seductive motions and fluffs that Gavin was painfully oblivious to. But no matter how hard Burnie tried (much to the bison hybrid's annoyance), it's really hard to control the boss.  
  
The first day came unexpected and unseasonably early. Geoff knew it was that time as soon as Gavin joined him in the kitchen for breakfast that morning. Griffon tensed, her pupils dilating as she watched movements that were too small and particular for Geoff to even begin to comprehend.  
  
"Gavin, we're going to work." Geoff grabbed the younger man's arm as he noticed the signs, yanking him towards the door roughly.  
  
"But Geoff! I want breakfast!" He whined, but Geoff only snapped at him, yelling a quick goodbye to his wife before shutting the door behind them. Gavin's feathers fluffed out in annoyance as he took his seat in the car, folding his wings behind him carefully. "That was unnecessary, Geoffrey."  
  
"Gavin, you are so stupid."  
  
As soon as they were in the office, Geoff informed Ryan. The cow hybrid frowned, brow crinkling, before he greeted Gavin with a chaste kiss. "Hey, babe. You feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine. I think Geoff's full of the bloody vinegar, though." Gavin glared playfully at Geoff and the goat hybrid rolled his eyes before wandering off to his own devices. Gavin's wings found their way around Ryan's hips, pulling him into a little feather cocoon and allowing the Brit the ability to kiss at his neck lightly. Gavin didn't notice it, but his naturally flirty nature multiplied by quite a bit in his mating season.   
"You look delicious today, Ryan." He muttered and the cow hybrid couldn't help but flush, his own heat hormones fueled by the sweet scent of his mate.  
  
"You trying to get something from me, Free?" Ryan quirked an eyebrow, brushing his lips over Gavin's stubbly cheek.  
  
"Definitely." Gavin sighed back, his tail feathers bouncing slightly.  
  
"Alright, you two! Break it up!" Geoff called over to them and Gavin pushed his wings to gracefully flutter back. He grinned happily at the other before hooking his bag over his swivel chair.  
  
"I'm going to go get a drink! Anybody want anything?"  
  
"Yo, get me a Red Bull!" Michael requested, tugging his beanie over his auburn cat ears. Gavin bit back a retort and nodded, leaving the room.  
  
He'd been mucking about in the kitchen for a few minutes when he heard someone enter the room followed by a sharp intake of breath. He turned to face the new arrival, smiling brightly at his boss and fellow bird hybrid. "Hi, Matt!" He called cheerily before his grin turned more predatory, his hormones flowing through him. "Your feathers look incredibly shiny today. It's lovely." He complimented and missed the subtle puff of Matt's wings.  
  
"Hey, Gav. You're also looking really good today." Matt's eyes zoned in on the sweet calling of Gavin's wings, feathers twitching ever-so-slightly in a submissive and incredibly seductive way. Matt's face reddened as he approached Gavin, leaning against the fridge coolly and stretching his wings slightly to show his masculinity and exaggerate his size.  
  
"Oh! I have to get into the fridge. D'you mind?" Gavin beamed ignorantly, tilting his head to the side in a fantastically bird-like manner. Matt bit his lower lip, eyes narrowing.  
  
"You do, hmm?" His hand brushed over Gavin's arm carelessly. "Well that's a predicament."  
  
"A bit, yeah, ya dope. You're standing in front of it." Gavin giggled, his wings moving with the motion, and Matt's pupils widened as the scent hit him head-on. He leaned forward, eyes heavily lidded.  
  
"Well, you could always-"  
  
"Gavin, do you need help getting drinks?" Matt was cut off as an annoyed-looking Ryan suddenly stood in the doorway, glaring at the rooster hybrid.  
  
"Nah. Matt was just foolin' around." Gavin smiled brightly and Matt stepped aside, crossing his arms in annoyance  
  
"Yep. Just playing a little game, Haywood." Matt grimaced, the two having a tense standoff that supposedly went unnoticed by Gavin. The Brit straightened out, his arms laden with Red Bulls and beers.  
  
"Forgive me,  _boss_ ," He spat the word. "But we really should be getting back to work." He motioned for Gavin to follow and the younger man happily fluttered forward, faltering for a moment when Matt stretched out his wing to brush their feathers together. A quiet gasp escaped him and Matt grinned cockily at the other employee. Ryan held back a snarl as he led Gavin back, dropping into his desk angrily.  
  
It wasn't to say that Matt and Ryan were on bad terms; on the contrary, they were actually pretty okay friends. But when they were all in this mode, hostility was expected and tension was high. It didn't help that Gavin became more and more flirtatious as the week progressed, teasing Ryan when he saw just how badly he was bothered. Ryan mostly was able to keep Gavin to himself the rest of that day and went home unhappily anticipating the next.  
  
-  
  
Gavin woke up annoyed. He didn't like being separated from Geoff and Griffon. Simultaneously, he woke up horny. He wasn't sure what he'd been dreaming about, but it involved a frenzy of limbs and feathers and the distinct crow of a rooster echoed through his mind. He felt his bulge brushing against the loose fabric of boxer-briefs and groaned, pressing his palm against the swollen flesh and pushing down gently. His eyes darted to the clock and he sighed.  
  
"I've got a bit of time." He mumbled to himself, freeing his cock and giving it a firm stroke. His back arched, wings flaring out slightly, and hips rutting into his hand. He squeezed the base firmly before running upward, flicking his thumb over the sensitive slit.   
  
He bit back a moan, his free hand tugging on his tail feathers as he picked up a steady pace, fast and rough. "F-fuck..." He whined, thinking back on his favourite sexual encounters with Ryan. He thought of the time Ryan had sat him on his lap, grabbed his hips, and worked him up and down, thrusting into him until Gavin could hardly breathe from all the moaning.  
  
His strokes became less rhythmic as he reached climax, movements sloppy and rushed, and quiet whimpers bled from his mouth like the soft rumble of a passing car. The pressure started in his chest and spread until heat was coiling in his abdomen and he felt his balls tighten with the need to release.  
  
"M-Matt!" He choked as he came, spilling over his hand, and immediately froze. Matt? Well that wasn't right; he was dating Ryan, and damn devoted to him. He felt a post-orgasmic chill run down his spine and decided to dismiss the fluke, cleaning himself up and preparing for the day as he did each morning, a carefully crafted routine that he knew well.  
  
When he arrived at work, he was surprised to see Matt in the office, and internally cursed at the blush that painted his cheeks as his rooster feathers brought back the previous night's dream in a vivid recollection.  
  
"Hi, Gavin. You look breathtaking today." Gavin's eyes flitted over to where his boyfriend stood, arms crossed and cow tail whipping back and forth angrily. The Brit smirked at him, never one to pass an opportunity to annoy his favourite person.  
  
"I could say the same to you, Matt. Have you been working out?" He leaned over his desk teasingly, running fingers through his golden-brown hair.  
  
"I have, actually. Gotta work those wing muscles, y'know? Well, of course only WE would know about that." Matt's head snapped to Ryan's for a moment before his eyes were back on Gavin, taking in the younger man's body as if he wanted to attack him right there. "Actually, I got you a gift." He dug in his pocket before pulling out a box. "It's a bracelet. It's got a little feather charm, and I've got one, too." He dangled his wrist at Gavin, a thin golden band around it with a tiny matching feather hanging there.  
  
Gavin squealed happily, taking it and enlisting Matt's assistance to secure it into place. "Bird buddies!" He chirped, fist-bumping the boss. "Thanks, Matt!"  
  
"Anything for you, Gavin." Matt cooed, and Ryan could finally take no more. He stepped forward and scooped Gavin up, planting a firm kiss to his lips.  
  
"Good morning, my little birdie. I missed you last night." He said softly, making sure it was just loud enough for the rooster hybrid to hear. Matt's expression turned stony and he straightened his posture.  
  
"Aww, I missed you, too, Ryhorn!" Gavin squeaked the nickname and Ryan rolled his eyes. "Actually, your horns are getting kinda long." He reached up a hand, stroking one from the tip to the base, and Ryan tensed, biting his lip to cover the sharp intake of breath; Gavin knew Ryan's horns were incredibly sensitive, and ran his hand up the length one more time before letting go. "I'm lucky to be surrounded by such attractive employees!" He flitted over to his desk, preparing for the day and leaving Ryan and Matt to glare at one another until they both broke away: Ryan to his desk, Matt to Gavin's.  
  
"Whatchya working on, Gav?" He inquired, leaning over Gavin's shoulder and pressing his chest against golden-brown feathers.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, just editing the new Slow Mo Guys video." He shrugged. "It's not really anything spec-AH!" He cut off mid-word as Matt's hand slid down where his right wing connected just beside his shoulder blade, ghosting over the sensitive feathers. Matt did it again and a moan escaped Gavin, his fingers gripping the table as he couldn't help but to lean into the touch, a shudder ripping through his body. "Matt!" He gasped and the boss's fingernails scraped at the area gently.  
  
"MATT!" There was a loud yell behind them and the rooster hybrid whipped around to see a pissed-off Ryan. His foot pawed at the ground and he snorted angrily, his head down and ready to charge. The other hybrid men stayed quiet, curled up in their chairs with the exception of Geoff who was frantically typing out a message on his phone.  
  
"Yeah, Haywood?" Matt puffed out his feathers to their full height, meeting the challenge, and Ryan braced himself for a running start.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Burnie was there in the doorway surprisingly quickly, the bison hybrid rushing between the two. "Matt, you're coming with me!" He demanded and Matt hesitated, standing before Gavin as if protecting prey. "Now, Matt!" His voice was stern as he tugged Matt's arm, and the other man complied.  
  
"Seriously, Matt, we go through this every year. You're going to get yourself killed if you're not careful." Burnie complained, having dealt with similar problems the previous season. "Do you have any idea how annoying you get like this?"  
  
"Burnie, Gavin is so hot." Matt mused, completely ignoring the bison man. "His body, his hair, his eyes. Fuck, don't even get me started on those tail feathers. I just want to grab them and yank on them until he's fucking begging beneath me and-"  
  
"Ohh my God. Can we please stop this? I don't want to hear about your weird fetish ideas with someone that works for us! Matt, get a hold of yourself!" Burnie whined as they entered his office and took their seats.  
  
"Hey, are you filming a podcast tomorrow?" Matt suddenly asked and Burnie eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"You know we are. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just wanted to join. That's all." Matt shrugged and said simply; too simply for Burnie's taste.  
  
"Oh no. You just want to be on it because Gavin's there!" He finally figured out, yelling the accusation.  
  
"No! I just haven't been on one for a while!"  
  
"No, you can't come on it!"  
  
"Burnie, I am your BOSS! I'm GOING on the Podcast! Just get ready for me." He ordered and Burnie sighed, cupping his head in his hands.  
  
"Seriously, I'm gonna end up fighting with Ryan to keep you from dying."  
  
"Fuck Ryan. I deserve Gavin way more. I know his anatomy better and all the right places to touch him. Ryan's just a stupid cow."  
  
"Y'know, I'm gonna laugh when this is all over next week and you're tripping over your damn apologies." Burnie sneered at him.  
  
"Burnie, I think I'm in love with Gavin."  
  
"You literally don't listen to anything I say, do you?"  
  
"He's just so... enticing, and lovely."  
  
"Literally not a word is getting through."  
  
"And his feathers are such beautiful hues of brown."  
  
"It's like they're not even making it past the ears."  
  
"And God I'd fucking  _destroy_  him."  
  
"OH MY GOD PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE LIKE A HORNY SCHOOLGIRL!"  
  
"He's driving me crazy, Burnie!" Matt cried, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "His scent is maddening! You don't understand!" It's true; Burnie didn't understand, but he could imagine, and that was the only reason he didn't tell Matt to fuck off right then and there.  
  
"Fine. You can be on the Podcast tomorrow, but I ain't stopping Ryan if you do something stupid." Burnie warned, but Matt was already not listening again, plotting in his mind.  
  
-  
  
Gavin hadn't gotten to go home with Ryan, Matt noticed, and upon further inquiring found that Ryan had been needed for some late work and thus couldn't indulge his boyfriend. This, of course, fared well for Matt, knowing that Gavin's hormones would have no dilution in their potency.  
  
So on the Podcast, he decided to put his plan into action.   
  
Yeah, it was a little uncharacteristic for Matt to sit by Gavin on the couch, let alone so close, but he was sure the fans wouldn't complain. And the sunglasses were an unnecessary touch, but he had the ability to watch Gavin as much as he wanted without anyone knowing, and he was certainly watching. His eyes raked over the younger man's body, pausing to appreciate each bunch of feathers, each gentle quiver of his wings, and the way he swept his tail feathers to the side to keep from sitting on them.  
  
"It's time for Gavin or Google!" Burnie announced and the theme song played. Gavin blushed at the terrible close-up on his face, mocking the frame rate as he always did.  
  
"Now, Matt, I understand you're new to Gavin or Google. What we do here is I give Gavin and Google the beginning of a sentence and let them both finish it, then you and Gus will guess which one was said by which. This week, I gave them 'Do cats..'." Burnie glanced at his paper and held back a snicker. "The first one says..." He trailed off as he burst into laughter. "It says-God, it fucking says 'Do cats fart?'."   
  
"Of course they fucking fart!" Gus burst out, chuckling, and Burnie hushed him.  
  
"This other... this other one says 'Do cats', fuck I can't even, 'Do cats have a religion?'." He finished, barely, wheezing with laughter. "Which-which one said it? Let's let the boss go first. Matt?"  
  
"Well..." Matt leaned against Gavin, flicking his feather out to brush against the other's. "Gavin owns a cat, so I'm certain he knows they fart. Plus, he's smart like that." He gushed and Gavin winked playfully at him, making his wings fluff. "I'm gonna go with the religion one being Gavin." He stretched his arms out, letting one drape behind Gavin carelessly. Gavin cuddled against his side as he often did with whoever sat by him and Matt threw a smirk at where Ryan sat off-camera, absolutely fuming and surrounded by people ready to hold him back.  
  
"Dammit, I guess I'll have to go the opposite way. Though let it be known I agree fully with Matt." Gus added and Burnie checked the paper.  
  
"Matt would be correct! The boss takes the lead. Now, Gavin, I have to fucking know, why did you ask that?" Burnie started giggling again and Gavin couldn't help but grin goofily.  
  
"Well, think about it! Back in Egypt they bloody worshiped cats, didn't they? Well, what if the cats saw all that and were like 'Yeah, okay. This is a religion and we are Gods.' and then just sorta taught that to kittens and so forth and they still think it today? It'd explain why they act like that, right?" Gavin's voice was genuine as Burnie and Gus burst into laughter, gasping for air.   
  
Matt, however, only smiled, tightening his arm around the Brit. "I get it, Gavin. That's an incredibly wise thought, actually. I wouldn't expect anything less from you, to be honest." His fingers gently stroked one of Gavin's feathers and the younger hybrid's body tensed before his eyes fluttered shut and back open, pupils sufficiently larger. It was easy from there for Matt to coax Gavin into laying in his lap as he continued to chat normally, and even easier for his hand to 'accidentally' rest on Gavin's chest.  
  
With the way it was going, and the way Ryan was practically ready to charge only feet away, who could be surprised when it went bad?  
  
Matt tickled Gavin. He squeezed and poked at the Brit's sides until he was squirming in his lap, giggling and begging for him to stop. They fell to the ground in the struggle until they were both play-fighting, a whir of different-coloured feathers and laughter. One of Matt's hands tugged on the plumage under Gavin's wing and his laugh cut off into a not-so-secretive moan, one that had Matt about to bend him over right there on the Podcast couch and claim him for all to see.  
  
"I think that's a good place to end!" Burnie yelled quickly, his voice nervous as he eyed Ryan. As soon as the camera shut off, Ryan was running towards the two. He scooped up Gavin and continued running until they were in a nearby hallway. He pushed the Brit against the wall and kissed him furiously, nipping at his lower lip as Gavin whimpered into it.   
  
The cow hybrid bit into Gavin's neck hard, sucking on the sensitive skin as he ground against him. When he was certain he'd left a hickey he stepped back, surveying his work and grinning at the dazed look on the bird hybrid's face. "You're mine, Gavin." He whispered, gently touching Gavin's face. "And I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, ya silly sausage." Gavin smiled sweetly at him, giving him a little peck on the cheek.  
  
"Come with me." Ryan took Gavin's hand in his, leading him back to the podcast set. Matt was there, talking to a very annoyed-looking Burnie, and Ryan grinned at him.  
  
"Gavin. I was thinking that tomorrow after work, you could come to my place. I'll make you dinner, we can watch a movie, we can not know what the movie was about afterwards." He cocked an eyebrow, pressing their chests together at the innuendo, and Gavin blushed. "You can spend the night." He made sure Matt could hear every word and, judging by his face, he certainly could.  
  
"You sure know how to treat a lady." Gavin teased, nuzzling Ryan's neck, and the older man chuckled.   
  
"You're my little birdie, after all."  
  
-  
  
Ryan wasn't there. Gavin huffed as he entered the office only to be informed that his boyfriend was incredibly ill. It wasn't the first time he'd become really sick overnight, but it was annoying nevertheless. "I guess that means no plans for me." He sighed to himself, sitting at his desk and stretching his wings out.  
  
"Watch it, asshole." Michael complained as his side was assaulted with feathers, his cat tail flicking away from the mass.  
  
"Oops, sorry Michael." He grinned cheekily at him before setting about his work.  
  
"Matt, I'm fucking warnin-Oh hey, guys." Burnie's voice cut off as the two men appeared in the doorway, looking too pleasant to be innocent.  
  
"Just letting you all know that I'm calling a group meeting. Meet in the main conference room in ten minutes." Matt ordered and was met with exaggerated groans from the Achievement Hunter crew. "Tell the thugs, too." He smiled at Gavin before leaving.  
  
"What do you think the meeting's for?" Ray asked, rabbit ears perked up in interest.  
  
"Probably about the premiers coming up. RWBY and such." Jack added, scratching at his lion's mane. Michael nodded his agreement; he was particularly proud of it considering he voiced a character.  
  
"Sweet. It'll be nice to get out of the office for a bit."  
  
"Gavin, remember to stay away from Miles and Arryn." Geoff warned and the younger man puffed out his lower lip.  
  
"I still think that's bloody silly." He groaned as he followed them out, but did as he was told. Miles, the malamute/lab-mixed hybrid, froze upon seeing him, smiling but standing protectively in front of his raven girlfriend. They weren't sure if his mating-ready scent would affect her, but seeing Matt's reaction certainly kept them wary. Gavin sat on the other side of the room between Barbara and Geoff, sighing as Barbara made the same joke about her caribou hybrid origins as always.  
  
"Hey... Hey, Gavin."  
  
"Yes, Barbara?" He sighed, already rolling his eyes.  
  
"I bet Matt can... caribou-t you!" She squealed with delight and he shoved her arm jokingly.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Barbara." He snickered, cutting off when Matt stood in the front area.  
  
"Okay, everybody! As you know, Red versus Blue season twelve has just started, and RWBY won't be far behind. Also, RTX is coming and that is another big thing we'll have to deal with soon. I need to know who all is going, so when the meeting is done just sign the... the form..." His voice faltered as he caught sight of Gavin, the young man stretching out his wings in a wide yawn. "Um... sign it and..." He couldn't look away, the sweet scent of a need to mate filling his nostrils and flushing his face. He held back a growl, his irises all but disappearing. Burnie was the first to notice and he stepped up, taking control.  
  
"Matt's kinda sick today. Um, you need to sign this form. If you have any problems getting transportation for any reasons, come talk to me and we can arrange something. RWBY animators and writers, I'll talk to you all separately to see where we are, though I'm sure it's all going fine." Monty nodded his affirmation. "Good. That's basically all we needed you guys for, right Matt?" He turned to the rooster hybrid, the latter of which was spreading his wings at Gavin to show him what a superior mate he was. The Lyrebird hybrid watched back with interest, his wings subconsciously responding to the calling. "Yeah, right. Err... You guys are dismissed." He sighed before muttering to himself. "Three more days, Burns. Three more days."  
  
"Hey, Gavin!" Matt called to stop the retreating man, smiling his most seductive smile. "Mind getting some coffee with me in the kitchen?"   
  
"Sure, Matt!" Gavin waved a farewell to the others, following the rooster hybrid through the rooms.  He filled the small container with coffee grinds, humming to himself as he did so.  
  
"So, where's Ryan?" Matt questioned, leaning over the counter.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, he's sick. It's a bloody shame, too, because we had plans."  
  
"Ah, that is a shame. Y'know, we could always go do something."  He offered and Gavin perked up.  
  
"Yeah! That sou-aww, wait! I planned to finish some work I've been slacking on. Another time, though!" He flicked on the machine and turned back to Matt, surprised to see the rooster hybrid had moved closer. In fact, they were nearly touching, Matt's wings fanning out to touch Gavin's.  
  
"Or..." Matt purred, his eyes dark and lidded. "We could do something right now..." His hand snaked around to Gavin's back and he grabbed his tail feathers, giving them a firm yank. The Lyrebird hybrid gasped, his hips jutting forward without his permission and grinding against Matt's.   
  
Matt pushed him forward until the younger man's ass was digging into the counter and their bodies were pressed together. His eyes narrowed and he smirked, giving the sensitive feathers another hard tug that had Gavin rutting into him. He leaned in so close, their hot breath shallow and mingling, and...  
  
"Hey! Matt!" Burnie's voice brought Matt back to where he was and Gavin quickly pushed him off, looking disheveled and a little upset.   
  
"Um... Coffee's ready." Gavin said, his voice hoarse and gruff, before scurrying off.  
  
"What the fuck, Matt?" Burnie grimaced, glaring at the other. Matt bit his lower lip, frowning.  
  
"He, uh, I don't know." He didn't really have an excuse, and the sadness in Gavin's eyes was causing more than a little guilt.   
  
"You just fucking... And Gavin... Ryan!" Burnie spluttered and Matt ran a hand over his face.  
  
"Shut up, Burns."  
  
-  
  
Ryan was back the next day, if not still a tad sniffly. Gavin neglected to tell him about the kitchen incident, however, for reasons he didn't want to think about; he just knew he wanted the weird feelings inside of him to stop soon.  
  
The bird hybrid spent a lot of time around his boyfriend, moving his chair to sit by him and chat as the other worked. He tried climbing on top of him a few times, jokingly trying to perch and enjoying the play squabble that ensued.  
  
"Gavin, it's literally impossible to do work like this." Ryan complained as the Brit wrapped his arms and legs around the older man's torso and head.   
  
"I just don't think you're trying hard enough." Gavin teased, purposefully covering Ryan's eyes with his hands and kissing his cheek lightly. "I mean really, you're quite the slacker, luv." His voice was mock-stern and Ryan snorted a laugh.  
  
"One day I hope to live up to your incredible work ethic." Ryan drawled and Gavin fell off him from giggling, his wings cushioning the drop onto the floor.  
  
"Um, hi everybody." Several of the AH men started, surprised to see Matt in the doorway. Gavin sat straight up, his eyes wide. "Can I talk to you for a second?" The boss was staring directly at him and he waved off a suspicious Ryan before following in a somewhat-awkward silence.  
  
Matt motioned for him to sit upon entering his office and Gavin did so, shifting his wings slightly.  
  
"I just, uh, wanted to apologize. Y'know, for yesterday. I was a little... Well, you know. I'm just really sorry." Matt trailed off, his face red, and Gavin smiled reassuringly.  
  
"It's okay, Matt. I'm just... I'm with Ryan, right?" He spoke shyly and Matt perked up at that, nodding thoughtfully.   
  
"Yeah... You are."  
  
Gavin was with Ryan; that's what he'd said. The way he'd it though... Was he trying to hint at something? Perhaps he didn't want to be with Ryan and actually wanted to be with him, Matt surmised, grinning proudly at his fantastic ability of deduction. He also noticed that Gavin had gone home with Geoff, the cow hybrid staying to complete work he'd missed the previous day.  
  
With all this together and Gavin's scent strong in his nostrils, he entered the sixth day with a certainty that the Brit's mind could be swayed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow." The word slipped from Gavin's mouth as soon as he saw Matt, and with good reason. The rooster hybrid had spent over an hour the night before cleaning his feathers to perfection, and he was certainly strutting his most flattering apparel.  
  
"Oh! Hey, Gavin." He purred happily, unperturbed when Ryan was at the Brit's side in a flash. "You look really nice today."  
  
"I look nice? You look bloody incredible!" Gavin squealed, admiring the emerald green tail feathers puffed and sleek behind the older man.  
  
"You flatter me. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go get dinner tonight."  
  
"He can't. We have plans." Ryan butted in, snarling the words, and Matt glared at him.  
  
"You do, hmm? Well maybe he'd rather go home with ME instead! Did you ever think of that?" Matt stepped closer until they were toe-to-toe, tails swishing and wings expanded.  
  
"He doesn't, because he loves ME. That's why he's MY boyfriend!" Ryan growled back, but it sounded a bit nervous.  
  
"Well why don't we just ask him? Gavin?" Both heads snapped to the Lyrebird hybrid, the latter of which was attempting to hide behind his wings. He froze at the sudden attention, hazel eyes darting between the two.  
  
"Wot?" He squawked, feigning ignorance, and Ryan's brow furrowed.  
  
"Which one of us would you prefer?" Matt asked again.  
  
"He's in no state of mind to decide that!"  
  
"You don't know that! Don't try to control him!"  
  
"You're doing that right now!"  
  
"I think you're afraid of losing!"  
  
"Yeah? You wanna fucking go, Hullum?"  
  
"Both." A quiet voice interrupted their heated bickering and they once again focused on him.  
  
"What?" Ryan's voice was a half-whisper and even Matt looked confused. Gavin groaned before he began to pace, pulling on his hair.  
  
"I don't know! I just know that I love you, Ryan, but I also really like Matt and I definitely didn't hate his advances, and I'm just so confused!" He cried and the other two just stared. "I just... Don't want to have to choose."  
  
"Gavin, he doesn't even care for you!" Ryan's mouth gaped open and he gestured wildly at the older man. "He's just on the fucking mating season, same as last year!"  
  
Matt pushed the cow hybrid at that, his eyes alight with anger. "Don't you DARE say I don't care about him! Do you think I'd try this hard if I didn't care? Do you think I'd fucking slave and risk my life for him if I didn't care for him even a little bit?"  
  
"Oh yeah? And how far does that fucking love go, Matt?" Ryan shoved him back, a bit harder, and Matt stumbled. The rooster hybrid glared at him, but his anger dissipated upon seeing the hurt and heartbreak and unbridled jealousy in his blue eyes.   
  
There were several tense beats of silence before Matt finally let go, whispering in a hoarse voice. "As far as my love for you."  
  
Sharp intakes of breath from the two men in front of him, and Matt was certain he was about to get punched. He braced himself, expecting it; he didn't expect, however, for two pairs of confused eyes to both question an almost hopeful-sounding 'what?'.  
  
He took a deep breath before standing taller, considering there was no way he could escape now. "It's fucking... It's fucking hard being the boss, okay? I have to keep calm all the time and make sure everything is going right. I can't show any emotions, especially not for a fucking employee, let alone two. And then you both came in, perfectly together and so loving and I'll be damned if I wasn't jealous at first, but I wasn't sure which of you I was jealous over. Then Gavin went into his mating season for the first time and I thought clearly it was Gavin I wanted. But then why the fuck could I not stop stealing glances at you? Or fighting for your attention, good or bad? It took me a while to realize what I felt was love for both of you and I hid that, too, as I am supposed to. And then fucking Gavin goes into this shit again, and it's so impossibly hard not to indulge in you, Gavin. It's so hard to not want to see Ryan get all annoyed and flustered and protective and wish that I had that with you as well." Matt's eyes stung with tears and he wiped at them, frustrated with himself.  
  
"Listen. I'll understand if both of you hate me, okay? Just... please don't tell anyone. I can't show weakness, not if I want to keep this company functioning." He steeled himself, glancing at the two of them. Neither said a word, and he let out a shuddery breath before giving a stiff nod and turning away; yeah, he'd cry about it later, and no, he wouldn't say a word about it to anyone, not even Burnie. He'd keep going, do his work, and go home alone.  
  
At least that was the plan until he was pulled back by the tail and driven right into strong arms that wrapped around him. He squeaked in a very unmanly way at the sudden pressure and heard a chuckle behind him.  
  
"You big idiot." Ryan muttered into his ear and Matt flushed, turning to hug him back.  
  
"Watch it. I can fire you." Matt grunted, his voice wobbling with relief and held-back tears. He felt another warm body beside him and smiled as Gavin joined, snuggling into the small group. "Is this even real?"  
  
"It can be, if you want it to." Ryan guided Matt to look at him, a small smile touching his lips. "Sure, I find you annoying sometimes, and I'll admit you've been bugging the hell out of me the past week, but Gavin does the same thing." He paused to grin at Gavin's indignant squawk. "But, Matt, you do everything for this company. You make yourself into a robot for us, and it's just not fair. I've always considered you a friend, Matt, and maybe a bit more, and I can definitely see myself getting there because God knows I've been looking at you for a while now. And Gavin's made his position clear, so would you maybe want to be our boyfriend?" He said it all in a rush and Matt noted the faint blush on his face with a snort.  
  
"Is that even a question? Yes, of course." He cupped Ryan's cheek and kissed him gently, exploring the new territory with interest. Gavin let out an annoyed whine and Matt snickered before kissing him admittedly harder, breathing in his scent as he nibbled his lower lip. "Christ, I've wanted to do that for ages now."  
  
Gavin smirked, turning to Ryan with a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. "Y'know... I'd really like if we could get to know our new boyfriend better."  
  
-  
  
The ride back to Ryan's place was... awkward, but only for lack of a better word. It was a good sort of awkward, such as when one is becoming comfortable with a new thing that they're quite happy about. If Matt were to try to explain it, he would imagine it's how one feels when breaking in a new pair of beautiful shoes, or adjusting to a new home one's been saving up for their entire life. So they sat in this 'awkward' silence, smiling at one another in a knowing sort of way.  
  
Gavin was the first to initiate contact when they arrived at Ryan's house, his hormone-drunk mind choosing that exact moment to absolutely stop caring. He pawed at Matt's shirt, a low whimper escaping his lips as Ryan peeled off his own.  
  
"Unzip me." Gavin ordered and Matt did as he was told, opening the flaps that allowed the younger to slip his shirt past his wings and off his body with only minor squirming. Matt's quickly followed and any embarrassment he would've felt was swept away by the lips on his chest, fervently touching any skin they could.  
  
They shed clothes as they stumbled their way into the humble bedroom until all that remained were underwear of different sorts, each slightly tented with growing erections. Gavin crawled onto the bed and looked at the other two expectantly, flaring out his wings in a clear sign of submissive need. A wave of Gavin's scent hit Matt in the face and his pupils dilated as he rushed towards him, leaning over the thin body and biting into his shoulder. The Brit moaned aloud, his head dropping between his arms.  
  
"Do you have any idea how good you smell?" Matt hissed, reaching around to palm Gavin's clothed erection. He dipped his fingers under the elastic and collected a bead of precum on his finger before licking it off. "Almost as good as you fucking taste."  
  
"Hey, don't hog him." Ryan's voice was amused as he knelt in front of Gavin, grabbing his chin to force him to face the cow hybrid. "Hello, birdie." He purred and the Brit moaned as Matt's fingers found their way to the sensitive undersides of his wings.   
  
"Come here, Ryan." Matt coaxed the younger man forward and tugged on his sandy-blond hair, forcing him down. A hand stroked curiously at his horns, grinning at the hitch of breath he was rewarded with. "Interesting... I'll make a note of that. Now, however, a more pressing issue is on my mind." His nostrils flared as he slid out of his underwear, kicking them off messily before removing the Lyrebird hybrid's. He inhaled and bit his lower lip, groaning loudly.  
  
"God, Gavin, you're soaked. How did you even deal with this for so long?" Matt's fingers teased at Gavin's self-lubricated hole and he easily slid one in. Gavin didn't answer, panting too hard as he rocked his hips back.  
  
"Wow. I didn't know he could do that." Ryan mused, touching the lube experimentally. "I just thought he self-prepared last time."  
  
"Keeping secrets, hmm Gavin?" Matt dug his nails into the base of the younger's wings, pulling gently and Gavin almost screamed in pleasure. "There are none with me." He slipped in another finger, hooking them before adding a third, teasing at the small bundle of nerves inside.   
  
Gavin cried out, back arching as his feathers quivered. "Fuck me, please!" He yelped and a shiver cut down Matt's spine, his mind switching into primal alpha mode. He pulled his fingers out, immediately replacing them with his cock, as he pushed in ever-so-slowly.   
  
Matt paused for a moment, feathers bristling as he took in all that was  _Gavin_ , all he'd dreamed and fantasized about and now had in his possession and  _God_  was it a million times better than he'd ever imagined.   
  
"Move, Matt. I want to see you move." Ryan's low rumble brought him back to life and his hips snapped forward, drawing a positively sinful squeak from Gavin's mouth. He repeated the action, faster, harder, because now that he had it there was no way he was giving it up; gripping Gavin by the wings, he pushed forward, his own wings expanding and fluttering with each thrust.  
  
Ryan watched with hungry blue eyes, stroking himself slowly, and Matt soaked it up. The cow hybrid tapped Gavin's cheek twice and the Brit opened his mouth to sloppily take the older man in, sucking and slurping on the head of his cock with simply obscene noises, only stopping to moan around it when Matt hit a particularly good spot.   
  
The boss hooked a hand around Ryan's neck, pulling him in for a rough kiss over the youngest, their tongues flicking out to play with one another as teeth bit at lips. Their skin was shiny with sweat and Matt pressed his face into one of Gavin's wings when it all became too much for him, nibbling on a feather as he fucked him relentlessly, each smack and rough breath a blessing to his ears. Gavin came first, his needy cock spurting onto the sheets below without ever being touched. Matt was second, the tightening of the Brit's muscles and his overwhelming scent of release proving all he needed; his thrusts slowed to match each pulse and he pulled out carefully before turning his attention to Ryan.  
  
He moved to kneel behind the cow hybrid, tugging on his tail gently as his lips ghosted over his neck. Gavin continued to suck him off as Matt's free hand rubbed at the blond man's horn. Ryan's head fell back to rest on Matt's shoulder and he grunted his approval, bucking forward into Gavin's more-than-willing mouth. It didn't take him much longer to cum, his eyelids fluttering as he released, and they fell back onto the bed together, forming some semblance of a cuddle pile and disregarding the mess as they drifted off in bliss.  
  
-  
  
Gavin's mating season ended, but the affection was far from over. It didn't take long (and Gavin was certain Barbara had something to do with it) for rumor of the polyamorous couple to spread through the building. Then again, it wasn't hard to tell. Matt was so much happier, they said, less grumpy and strict. They'd been wondering what caused the new glow that seemed to accompany him long before the blonde woman had said anything. Matt spent more time in the Achievement Hunter office, watching his boyfriends interact and work, and he often allowed Gavin to perch beside him as he filled out paperwork.   
  
And when the next mating season came along, well, the boss just happened to give all three of them a few days off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OKAY SO THAT GOT MORE INVOLVED THAN I EXPECTED!
> 
> Leave a comment, please, oh my God. I want to hear feedback, good or bad or neutral!
> 
> Make fanart? <3 It's appreciated! Even better, write some Freellum of your own! Let's start a revolution!


End file.
